


Sanitize

by Tortellini



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Losers Club (IT), Adult Richie Tozier, Adulthood, Adults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Pandemics, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak comes home from a hard, stressful day of working as a pediatric nurse in the middle of the current pandemic. He wants to see Richie and have a nice rest of the night. Richie...is Richie.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 28





	Sanitize

Despite what you might think, Eddie Kaspbrak actually thought he was handling this whole pandemic thing pretty okay. He was a pediatric nurse practitioner at someplace that wasn't too big, and not too far away, and for the most part the cases he was seeing were still just new parents bringing toddlers in with colds and ear infections. Normal things. He wore a mask everyday to work, used hand sanitizer religiously, and hoped it was enough though.

He was coming back from work right now, to the apartment he shared with his partner--boyfriend sounded juvenile to him, they were adults after all--Richie. Eddie was tired, and a little stressed, and you know what? All he wanted to do was see Richie and have a nice dinner. 

"Welcome home, babe!" Rich called from the kitchen. Oh good, that meant he was making dinner. 

Eddie took two steps into the living room--and then he froze. Oh my god. _What the fuck?_

"What the hell is that?"

Richie poked his head around the side of the door and grinned brightly. Of course he did. "It's a pentagram!" 

"I know it's a-- _why_ is it on our floor?" Eddie felt like he needed a nap.

"You said to satanize the house so I--"

"I said SANITIZE, Richard!"

Eddie watched the dawning on his face. "Ohhhh, that makes more sense..."

He loved him. He really did. But someday Richie Tozier would really be the death of him.


End file.
